Imperfect Yet Perfection
by Cassandra Starflower
Summary: "She flew into the air, her hair hanging in her eyes, watching his every move as he snorted, his horns glinting, waiting to strike, but he wouldn't win this, she'd never lost to any beast from Itex." AU where the Ever After High kids are mutants and Itex has sent some creations to Grimm Corporation. T for violence. Enjoy! -Luna Flight and Selene Star ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**Cerise and Ramona aren't actually recombinant DNA creations, but everyone thinks they are.**

Chapter One

Claw's POV

Claw paced forward, watching as Phoenix and Snowie battled. Phoenix's long, wavy copper hair, flew behind her as she swooped toward Snowie, her green eyes sharp and focused.

Snowie watched her, crouched, her blue eyes glinting. She shook back her pale blonde hair and bit her lip, tense.

They were in the midst of the gladiator fights, which was only for Director Grimm's entertainment. He was watching from his private box, smirking. He enjoyed watching his creations fight.

Snowie sprang, grabbing Phoenix's arm and then falling, Phoenix darted down, her eyes narrowed. She landed, then attacked.

Everyone knew both were holding back, avoiding causing any harm worse than bruises. But the fight looked fierce.

Claw's twin sister Alpha shifted, her gray eyes darting. Farther away, Mouse bounced up and down, her bright curls bouncing. Near as they could figure, some of their parents had had unusual coloring.

Next to Mouse, Spike twitched, her spikes bristling on her back and the back of her upper legs.

Fox and Liontail sat cross-legged on the floor, watching.

Dragon and Crow were play-fighting nearby, even though they'd get shocked if someone spotted them. Hoof and Talon were talking quietly, waiting for the fight to end, the last of the day.

Hoof shifted her long, pale blond hair, and Talon shook his head, his golden hair glinting slightly.

A whistle blew. "Phoenix wins!" announced a voice, and Phoenix and Snowie walked out of the arena.

"I have an announcement. We are going to be hosting some creations from an Earth company called Itexicon, Itex for short. You will fight them, to see who is stronger." Grimm announced.

"What?" yelped Uni, staring. She shook her head, her long brown hair swishing. Her unicorn horn glinted.

Claw sighed. " _They_ probably won't hold back. We'll have to really fight."

They were led away, back to their room, which had a high ceiling and a large amount of space, so they could train for war, in case one should break out.

Claw looked around, her long, black-brown hair slithering across her shoulders. She looked up then glanced down at her arm, or more specifically, the black letters inked onto the inside of her forearm

 **CHRHBW**

Her sister had a similar tattoo.

 **RBRHBW**

They knew the first two letters were their initials, the second their mother's, the third their father's. But they didn't know what they were. This was their

only clue.

Snowie POV

Snowie glanced down at her pale arms. She was the palest one of all here.

Her tattoo stood out darkly.

 **AWSWPC**

She didn't really understand what this meant. But frankly, she didn't care who her parents were. She didn't know them, had never known them. And if they ever did find her, would they want a daughter who was part snow fox? She doubted it. She scowled, her blood-red lips curving downward.

 **See if you can guess who's who. Review with what you guessed, please.**


	2. Chapter 2(filler chapter)

**So I'm going to start putting in parts of various songs, usually Ever After High songs.**

 _Do you wonder_

 _If you look inside_

 _Do you wonder_

 _Maybe we could fly_

 _Do you wonder_

 _What we could be_

 _What we could see_

 _Yeah_

-Do You Wonder: Ever After High Way Too Wonderland

Bonus- History Chapter

"Where are they?" demanded the woman the instant the nurse entered the room. The nurse flinched.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but they both died."

The woman stared at her. "Show them to me."

"Ma'am, I don't think-"

"Show them to me. NOW."

"I'm sorry ma'am. They're gone."

The woman screamed, "What did you do to them? Where are they?"

The nurse backed out of the room, glancing away, to where a colleague rushed to a man, standing in a doorway, with two crates. The other nurse held two babies, each with fuzzy, elongated ears, and confused, wide eyes. One began to wail.

-linebreak-

"Where is she?" demanded the woman, her wavy strawberry blonde hair swishing as she turned to look at the nurse. The nurse glanced behind her, where the little baby was being rushed away, toward a man with a crate. "Dead."

"Nooooooooo!" screamed the woman, her eyes closing. She screamed again, and her husband rushed into the room.

"What's wrong? Where is the baby?" He asked desperately.

 **Bit o' history for you. This is just a filler chapter really, to let you know that they were all kidnapped.**


End file.
